1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a user information management apparatus and a user information management method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In stores that provide services, in some cases, it is verified whether a user who uses the provided services is eligible to receive the services. For example, a store that sells alcohol or tobacco verifies whether a user is 20 years of age or older by checking a user's identification card, such as a driver's license, when selling the alcohol or tobacco.
As a related technology, a technology has been proposed in which certification information stored in a mobile terminal is transmitted from an in-vehicle device to a server, and if a certificate authority confirms the owner of a vehicle associated with the certification information, the lock on the vehicle is released (for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2002-96715).
However, when the user presents the identification card, unnecessary information may be leaked. For example, when the user presents the driver's license to a store staff to confirm the age, the store staff may also see the address written on the driver's license.